Ayaka Sasaki
|birthplace = Kanagawa, Japan |zodiac = |bloodtype = AB |height = 160cm |mcolor = ■''' Pink |occupation = Singer, Idol |epithet = "Momoclo's Idol" (ももクロのアイドル Momokuro no Idol) |active = 2008-present |acts = 3Bjunior, Momoiro Clover Z |genre = J-Pop |label = Star Child, Evil Line Records |blog = http://ameblo.jp/sasaki-sd/ |jpname = 佐々木彩夏}} '''Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏) or better known as her nickname Ārin, is a member of Momoiro Clover Z. She joined the group in 2008. Her official member color is pink. Profile Name:'''Ayaka Sasaki (佐々木彩夏, Sasaki Ayaka) '''Momoclo Color: Pink Nickname: Ārin Birthday: Blood Type: AB Birthplace: Kanagawa Height: 160cm Hobby: Reading, Watching movies, Collecting cute things Specialty: Dance History 2008 November 23, Ayaka joined Momoiro Clover with Yukina Kashiwa and Akari Hayami 2012 October 12, Ayaka made a solo appearance in QuickJapan 2014 January 15, it was announced that she had fractured her foot at home. She will continue to sing but not dance at performances until she has recovered. Ustreem Message Official notice March 13, it was announced that Ayaka will be a voice actor for the film Saint Seiya LEGEND of SANCTUARY (聖闘士星矢 LEGEND of SANCTUARY)Official Notice 2015 December 2, Ayaka is the featured singer in the song "Grenade" from Teddy Loid's latest release Silent Planet. 2016 AYAKA-NATION 2016 in Yokohama. It was announced that this will be Ayaka's first solo concert and is scheduled for September 19, 2016. Singles Participated in Indies Sinlges #2009.8.5 Momoiro Punch (ももいろパンチ) #2009.11.9 Mirai e Susume! (未来へススメ!) Major Singles #2010.5.5 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) #2010.11.10 Pinky Jones (ピンキージョーンズ) #2011.3.9 Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx (ミライボウル) #2011.7.6 Z Densetsu: Owarinaki Kakumei (Z伝説 ～終わりなき革命～) #2011.7.6 D' no Junjō (D'の純情) #2011.11.23 Rōdō Sanka (労働讃歌) #2012.5.7 Mōretsu Uchū Kōkyōkyoku Dai 7 Gakushō «Mugen no Ai» (猛烈宇宙交響曲・第七楽章「無限の愛) #2012.7.27 Otome Sensō (Z女戦争) #2012.11.21 Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo (サラバ、愛しき悲しみたちよ) #2013.11.06 GOUNN Re-Releases 2012.6.2012 Otome Sensō (Special Edition) (Z女戦争) 2012.9.26 Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo (Special Edition) (行くぜっ!怪盗少女) Album 2011.7.27 Battle and Romance 4.10 5th Dimension Best Albums 2013.06.05 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi (入口のない出口) (Indie best album) Live Albums 2012.04.21 Momoclo★All Stars 2012 (ももクロ★オールスターズ2012) Filmography Movie *2003 Ninifuni *2006 Death Note: The Last Name *2007 Yoshimoto Director's 100 "Boku to Takeda-kun" *2010 Shirome *2011 The Citizen Police 69 *{2012] Jônetsu tairiku *2013 Tetsuko's Room - Self *2013 Momo Kuro Chan - Self *2013 Mezamashi terebi - Self *2014 Akumu-Chan The Movie *2014 Saint Seiya LEGEND of SANCTUARY - Voice Actor *2015 Maku ga Agaru TV *2004 Niji no Kanata *2008 Hungry! *2005-2007 Oha Star *2012 Kaminuma Emiko wa Mita! Nichijō Waido Gekijō *2014 Akumu-Chan Special CM Momoiro Clover Z CM's *2007 McDonalds *2008 Konami Digital Entertainment *2012 Black Pepsi Publication Book TBA Group Photobook 2004 Pucchi Angel (プチエンジェル) (with Katou Akane and Kanzaki Airu) Solo Photobook TBA DVD 2004 Very Little! (with Katou Akane and Kanzaki Airu) Message to Fans Message to the Fans: Thanks to everyone for all the support over the years! I'm going to continue to work hard to become someone who shines on the stage for all to enjoy, as a part of the Momoclo idol team! I hope you'll keep up the support! English Message to Overseas Fans: Keeping good care of my skin keeps my cheeks nice and squishy! Or is that shiny?! Shiny!! My name is Ayaka Sasaki, also known as Ārin - the slightly sexy and ever playful Momoclo idol! I really hope that we will be able to do a live performance overseas! I'll continue to work as hard as I can so that we can get there soon! Thanks for all the support! Trivia *She is the youngest member of the group *One of Arin's favorite foods are creampuffs *Phosphorus is another nickname for Arin. *Ayaka means beautiful flower. *In september 2016, she said on her radio show that her favourite idol is Morning Musume'17 member Sato Masaki Gallery Ahrin Moon Promo.png|MOON PRIDE - 2014|link=http://momoirocloverz.wikia.com/wiki/Ayaka_Sasaki Ahrin_Naitemo_Promo.png|Naite mo Iin Da yo - 2014 Ahrin_Gounn_Promo.png|Gounn - 2013 Ahrin_5D_Promo.png|5th Dimension - 2013 Ahrin_Saraba_Promo.png|Saraba - 2012 Ahrin_Otome_Promo.png|Otome Sensou - 2012 Ahrin_Mouretsu_Promo.png|Mouretsu - 2012 Ahrin_Roudo_Promo.png|Roudo Sanka - 2011 Ahrin_Mirai_Promo.png|Mirai Bowl - 2011 Ahrin_Pinky_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Ahrin_Kokonatsu_Promo.png|Pinky Jones - 2010 Ahrin_Ikuze_Promo.png|Kaitou Shojo - 2010 Aarin 5.jpg|Mirai e Susume - 2009|link=http://momoirocloverz.wikia.com/wiki/Ayaka_Sasaki External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official blog Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Members Category:1996 Births Category:June Births Category:Blood Type AB Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Members with Pink Color